nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Chang Gang
Chang Gang is a mafia operating in Los Santos. They are involved in most criminal activities; from robbing banks, drug and gun dealing, gang wars, and street racing. History Chang Gang was started by Mr. Chang and Garrett Jobless. It was actually Garrett who thought of the idea to name it Chang Gang after his husband. Chang Gang Origins This is the Chang Gang beginnings when Garrett approached Chang to start the gang. In true Chang style he agreed for $50 dollars and a cheeseburger. GTA 5 FRAMED BY CORRUPT COPS! (GTA 5 RP Multiplayer Role Play)|This is from the joblessGarrettYT Full Member Roster This is the official order of all the members of the Chang Gang from the beginning, starting from first to last to join: # [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Chang']] - (2017-Present) - Currently Active OG # [[Garrett Jobless|'Garrett']] - (2017-Present) - Currently Active OG # [[Margaret Fox|'Margaret']] - (2017) - Former Member OG # [[Leah Ashe|'Leah']] - (2017) - Former Member OG # [[Charles "Taco" Prince|'Taco']] - (2017-Present) - Currently Active OG # [[Randy Bullet|'Randy']] - (2017-Present) - Currently Active OG # [[Dequarius "Big D" Johnson|'Big D']]' '- (2017-Present) - Currently Active # [[Bentley Harrison|'Bentley']] - (2018-2019) - Former Member # [[Vinny Pistone|'Vinny']] - (2018-Present) - Currently Active # [[Ramee El-Rahman|'Ramee']] - (2018-Present) - Currently Active # [[Charles Johnson|'Charles']] - (2019-Present) - Currently Active # Uchiha '- (''2019-Present) - Currently Active # Bobby Brown (2018-Present) Inactive The Final Day in the Old Server The final day of the old server before the great purge was July 31, 2018. Chang Gang members Big D, Chang, and Randy were part of the final day. * Friendly Fire * untitled clip 1 * What is this music? * untitled clip 2 * untitled clip 3 * untitled clip 4 * untitled clip 5 * untitled clip 6 * untitled clip 7 * untitled clip 8 * untitled clip 9 * NoPixel | PURGE COP GANG GANG | GTA V RP Recent Events The Dark Web and Koil Coin The Dark Web was overseen by the late [[Simon L. Harth|'''Simon Harth]]' '(now by his brother, [[Jacob Harth|'Jacob Harth']]) and run by Chang Gang. The Dark Web is an online front to sell guns, drugs, and other illegal items/information. The Dark Web started as a sale of a Windows XP computer located in the back office of a convenient store, from Mr. Chang and Bobby Brown to Sayid, for $8000. With that very computer, Sayid created the Dark Web, and Koil Coin. PDM Court Case Law enforcement began looking into [[Premium Deluxe Motorsport|'PDM']] (which was owned by Vinny at the time), because of his connections to Chang Gang. They suspected Vinny of providing money to an organized gang. The investigation lasted months, with Vinny and several other members receiving warrants to search their properties. The gang perceived the investigation to be over, believing that the police had no substantial evidence. However, Vinny and Chang were put into prison, and were due to appear in court. Chang Gang eventually won the case. War with the Koreans [[Sun Moon|'Sun Moon']] accused Ramee of owing him $30,000. Ramee refused to pay Sun, stating that he believed Sun laundered money from the LifeInvader accounts. This accusation angered Sun, who demanded to be paid back in a week - or else. Sun Moon proceeded to shoot at Ramee's feet with an AK-47, and Vinny witnessed this event. Vinny and Ramee informed Chang of the situation. Chang arranged a meeting with Sun Moon and the [[Korean Mafia (Sun Clan)|'Korean Mafia']],''' and asked what occurred. They disagreed, culminating in a shootout, with Chang Gang taking all of the '''Korean Mafia down. After several long days of fighting, Sun Moon and [[Tim Lee|'Tim Lee']] called for an end to the feud, knowing that they couldn't win, and after losing more than Ramee owed them. Chang, [[Freya Manning|'Freya']],''' and '''Garrett decided to get married in a three way wedding not long after the truce, ending the war for good. Mag Dump Season magdumpSZN.png|by bluecornsheep on reddit The Ghost of Simon Harth On October 31, 2019, the ghost of Simon Harth returned to haunt Chang Gang in revenge for his death. The Ghost of Simon Harth Chang Gang Connections Former Members * Bentley Harrison - 'An old member of the gang. Removed for inactivity. * 'Margaret Fox - 'One of the original members of gang. No longer a member. * 'Leah Ashe - 'One of the original members of gang. No longer a member. Affiliates (Roll with Chang Gang on a Regular Basis) * 'Bobby Brown - '''Considered as a member of the Chang Gang. '''Bobby was around long before the start of the Chang Gang, and rolled with Garrett. * Boe Jangles - '''Friend of '''Charles Johnson. * Rusty Johnson - Charles Johnson's brother. * Pablo Wealth - 'Known associate of the crew. Not part of the gang. * [[Vasily Sazkaljovich|'Vasily Sazkaljovich]]' - '''Known associate of the crew. Not part of the gang. * [[Karen Dahmer|'Karen Dahmer']]' - Chang's "assistant" at his detective agency. Considered a member. * [[Mario Le-Pipe|'''Mario Le-Pipe]]' - '''Friend of' Charles Johnson'. * [[Wayne Biggaz|'Wayne Biggaz']]' - Known associate of the crew. Not part of the gang. At one point was scammed by '''Ramee and [[The SBSO|'The SBSO']]. * [[Lil Erf|'Lil Erf']]' - '''Known associate of the crew. Not part of the gang. He does jobs with the gang and makes some songs about the gang. * [[Anto Murphy|'Anto Murphy']]' -''' Known associate. Successfully helped CG takeover the Vagos trap house. Allies * [[Joe Kerr|'Joe Kerr']] ([[Joe Caine|'Joe Caine']]) - Joe Kerr was heavily involved in the gang. (Old Server) Joe Caine is Chang Gang's cocaine connect. * Niko Caropot - 'Known associate of the crew. Not part of the gang. * [[Oola Kingston|'Oola Kingston]]' - Vinnys girlfriend; involved with Chang Gang for a long time. Owns stash houses in her name for '''Chang', Vinny, and Randy. * [[Jacob Harth|'Jacob Harth']] - runs the Dark Web with help from many associates and people, worked with Chang Gang on running it at one point * Allen Widemann - gives Vinny Pistone a cut (20%) of Premium Deluxe Motorsport revenue, paid the $2 million bail associated with the Kermit Delaw murder, and is their current gun connect. * Choi Zhangsun - code-name "Phoenix", has treated them on a few occasions after some of their larger jobs, and is Uchiha's girlfriend * Milo Wealth - former gun dealer and current owner of a stash house, Pablo's brother. * Murphy Braun - represented Chang Gang on multiple occasions, also owns a couple of stash houses for them * Nino Chavez - the main gun supplier, has a good relationship with gang because of their business dealings Former Allies and Affiliates (Includes Old Server) * Mike Kelagai - 'Previously did bank jobs and crime together. (Old Server) * 'Chad Kelagai - 'Previously did bank jobs and crime together. (Old Server) * 'Simon L. Harth - 'Former overseer of the Dark Web. He was very active at the beginning of the new server before Chang Gang burned him alive. The Death of Simon Harth * 'Lawrence Wealth - '''Twin brother to '''Pablo Wealth. * Niko Caropot - '''Known associate of the crew. Not part of the gang. Chang Gang SoundCloud Songs '''Big D * Vinnys A Bitch (ft. Changus Khan, Randy Bullet, Ramee - Big D) Chang Gang * Chang Gang Or Die - Necropolie * Chang Gang Song * Chang Gang Pt 2 Ramee * patient zero -kooxy Randy * lazy eye bullet by kooxy Vinny * vinnys a bitch (cover) -Kooxy * killer pinecone by kooxy Clips Old Server # shroud and chang gang get away with the money New Server # The OG members of the Chang Gang Achievements * Chang Gang is the longest standing group on the server. * Chang Gang were the first group ever to do a jailbreak successfully. * Chang Gang were the first group ever to do the "new" vault successfully. Trivia * Chang Gang was NOT formed on NoPixel, but on a different server called USA Realism RP. * Garrett was the one to come up with the gang's name. * Joe Caine '''(and '''Joe Kerr before him) was originally planned to be inducted into the gang when the new server was created. Unfortunately, he stopped coming around at that time. * Vinny was more heavily involved in crime on the old server, before being handed down PDM and becoming the cash supplier of Chang Gang. Videos Chang Gang Trailer - NoPixel Gallery CGrdrRP.PNG fanmadeCGlogo.png fandmadeCGlogo2.png chang2.PNG|Chang Garrett.png|Garrett Taco.PNG|Taco RandyBullet.PNG|Randy Vinny.png|Vinny Ramee.png|Ramee Charles.PNG|Charles "chawa" Bigd3.PNG|Big D Uchiha1.png|Uchiha simondeath.PNG|Simon's Death changBunch.PNG Meeting.PNG|CG meeting with Simon Simon Harth.png Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Gangs